


shy confession

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, F/M, Marinette "forever a fan" Dupain-Cheng, crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Marinette finally decides to confess her feelings to Adrien. Or does she?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	shy confession

Marinette was harboring her feelings for Adrien for quite some time right now; yet, she would always come up with thousands of excuses about why she can't do that. She can't because they'd never find themselves in a situation where they can be alone. She can't because Adrien would always have to leave after school. She can't because... something got stuck in her teeth. And she can't. Because, well, she is afraid of his rejection. She is scared of making a complete fool out of herself in front of him.

She tried everything - including writing letters to Adrien as she found a secret home for her feelings in them. She’d keep them locked in a box under the seven keys out of a fear that someone may stumble upon them. Sabrina and Chloe actually did nearly find out about her diary one-so she can't take any more risks to be outed like that in front of an entire class! Uhm, well, except that probably everyone already knew. And what if they reach Adrien? There's no way she can allow this to happen!

She also reached out to her best friends for their advice. They would always try to come up with the ideas to help Adrien and Marinette spend more time together only for something to interrupt that the last second before it can happen. Either some would get akumatized, or... Marinette would end up losing her brave face right at the sight of her beloved one.

Ah, why did the movies and tales make the love look so easy when it is nothing but co _mplicated_?

But she has to do it.

She will never know how he feels about her if she never does, and what if it is her last chance?

How else she will know how does he feel about her?

What if she's just swooning over him.. only to end up hurt?

But thinking about Adrien made her feel whole, made her feel so safe, made her so happy and just... Marinette. Yes, there is Luka, who's a complete sweetheart. But. _Adrien._ How does she even begin to describe him? What kind of words can paint him? Amazing, handsome, generous, maybe a little bit of shy - but that's okay with Marinette, and.. his smile. Did she ever mention how beautiful his smile was?

Marinette loved to think about him. Thinking about Adrien distracted her from the stress. It also helped her escape the stressful times- or sleepless night. Marinette was not a fan of thunderstorms- so whenever she'd see a lightning strike by her window, she'd fall asleep to the thought of Adrien wrapping his arms around her. She'd snuggle to her pillow as if it was his chest. A warmth washing over her entirely.

That morning, she woke up with her spirits high and in hopes, she can successfully achieve her plan. But as the day at the school followed, she barely could utter out a word to him. Whenever he would turn around to look her in the eyes she’d forget about what she wants to say to him. His dreamy eyes created a hurricane of the butterflies inside her stomach. Only her name leaving his mouth would bring her back to reality.

She even wanted to write him a note and ask him if they could meet with each other after school since she has something important to tell him. Or maybe she can slip it in between the pages of one of his school books? But as she is nearly done with a note, she would end up fondling it with her fingers. 

_Yes,_ he would have responded her with a yes, but.. the fear was so overwhelming.

What if he says no? What if she falls over him? What if someone overhears them? What if they can't find an empty spot near the school? What if---

A couple of hours at school fly by like a moment and she leaves the classroom with a disappointed look on her face. She knows that she has to do it, but how? The feelings inside of her were so intense and it makes her feel like they are ready to come out at any time.

When she steps into the outside, she notices Adrien standing there all alone by himself and frequently checking his phone out.

She stops in her steps abruptly before calling out for him. What is he doing here? Wasn’t there supposed to be his chauffeur waiting for him?

“Adrien! What are you still doing here?” 

His eyes lighten up at the sighting of Marinette. “Marinette! My bodyguard is stuck in the traffic so I’m waiting for him to come to pick me up.”

The teenage girl can feel her heartbeat quicken in her chest. They are alone. Together, like she initially intended them to. And they don't have to worry about anyone else capturing them at this moment…but, was it a really good place for her to make a confession like _this one_ outside of their school?

 ** _No,_** she already made a promise to herself and she’s going to keep a word. Whatever happens, it is meant to be. Just thinking about confessing to him makes her fluster and her face red.

“D-do you want me to keep you a company? So, you don’t feel so lonely.. and uhm.. yeah, we can talk to each other when you are waiting!” She nervously stumbles upon her words and Adrien laughs.

“Of course, Marinette! I would love that! Thank you. You’re such a good friend.”

 _Such a good friend,_ a frown grows on Marinette’s face. She felt her stomach turn upside down a couple of times.

 _You can do it,_ she reaffirms to herself in her head. _Everything's okay, Marinette. Of course, he won't tell you no and he will tell you that he likes you back, and then... you will both kiss each other._

She inhales sharply before…

“I-I have something important to tell you, Adrien. It’s urgent.” She scratches the back of her neck nervously.

He doesn’t appear to be suspicious of what she has to tell him. His eyes give a smile of their own while patiently waiting for Marinette. “Sure! Mari, I’m listening, what is it? Did something happen?” 

Okay.

This is it.

She can do it.

Marinette knows that she can do it. The time has come.

The nervous blue-haired female takes in another deep breath before. “Adrien, I’ve always wanted to tell you, that, uh, I… I…” Marinette feels an anxiety rise inside of her chest that feels like it's ready to burst out at any moment. Words appearing to be stuck in her throat before she pours it out to him. “I’ve always liked you. I.. I… I’ve always been a huge fan of you, Adrien Agreste!”

…

**_A huge fan of him?_ **

Well, that's better than nothing, at least she hopes so.

A wanton of emotions washes over her like a rollercoaster. Not sure how to feel, relieved or disappointed or just... picking her legs up and running away from him as far as she can and then asking her parents if they can move somewhere else.

Adrien’s eyes blink a couple of the times before bubbling laughter bursts from his mouth and he wraps his arms around her in a hug. “That’s fantastic, Marinette! I am so happy to have my best friend as my fan. But I already knew that...”

His arms around her feeling even better than how she's imagined them to be.

Or not. This is an _ultimate_ disaster of all the disasters.

She wraps her arms around him to return him a hug. _Best friend… and a fan_. When will she be able to add a _girlfriend_ along with those two?

He takes a step back after spotting a familiar car waiting for him already. But before he goes, he asks Marinette.

“The last time when I asked you to a photoshoot it got canceled. Would you like to join me on one again? I know that you are really into a fashion and since you’re a _fan_ , I think that you would really enjoy it. It would also be a lot more interesting with a _friend_ around.”

A huge smile decorates her entire face when she happily bounces on the soles of her feet with the excitement.

“I..! I would love that, Adrien!” She told him. “I would love that so much! Yes! Of course! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Great! I will text you and let you know. I’m very happy about what you told me, Marinette.”

She watches him walk down the stairs before turning around again to wave at her with his hand. Her heart dancing in her chest with excitement-his eyes lingering on hers for a few moments.

“Mari! He’s waving at you! Raise your hand!” Tikki whispers to her from the inside of Marinette’s bag and as if on a cue, she waves Adrien back.

_He was happy?!_

Maybe, in the end, that’s what matters the most. Even if it’s not the actual confession that she intended to make.

Still - she made him happy and laugh, and smile, and... well, she's got herself an excuse to spend more time around him now. And maybe then she will be able to muster up her courage.

“You can breathe now… and stop waving too…” Tikki told her after the car drove away and Mari quickly hides both of her arms behind the back, locking her fingers together.

“Tikki! But did you hear him, right? Of course, you did, you were with me the entire time! He told me that he was happy. I made him happy.. and… he told me that he will text me! Oh, Tikki, this is the best day of my life!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one based on one of my friend's headcanons and just wanted to have fun with her idea~.  
> We were laughing and discussing what would happen if Marinette were to ask Adrien out - and well, if she ever decided to muster her courage up. This is dedicated to her. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Please leave comments~
> 
>  **Edit:** As one of the readers noted, yes, this was greatly inspired by Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun (a manga and anime I love so much and would recommend to read or watch if you have not already seen it!). You are going to love it a lot! <3


End file.
